Episode 115 (25th March 1986)
Plot Michelle is knocked over by Roly, who chases a cat he sees in the Square. Den makes sure she is okay before being interrupted by Tony, who compliments The Vic's decoration for the upcoming carnival, before telling Den that he thinks The Vic should get a makeover. He offers to do the makeover himself and tells Den to consider it. Den tells Angie he thinks they should go for a more tropical look for the pub. Angie disagrees. Simon falls off a ladder whilst putting up decorations inside The Vic. Dot is reluctant to get involved in the Easter carnival because of her religious beliefs. Tony manages to persuade her to get involved. Debbie appears jealous over Andy's new friendship with Mary, and comments on her makeover since they became friends. Michelle questions Sue over where she had Hassan. Sue tells Michelle she had Hassan at a maternity hospital, and will go back to hospital when she gets pregnant again and has another child. Simon tells Lofty to throw a boomerang in The Vic to see if it really does come back. He throws the boomerang and it hits Dot, who walks in just as he throws it. Michelle then asks Mary about Annie's birth. Mary says she had Annie in hospital. Dr. Legg checks Dot over and tells Angie she will be fine. Dot and Ethel squabble over who knows the most about Albert Square over the years. Lofty asks Den for a wage advance to cover his rent, which he urgently needs to pay Dr. Legg. Pete tells Ian he has cancelled the Hellogram advertisement appearing in the newspaper. Kelvin says they should give the service up. Michelle keeps to her word about wanting a home birth. Dr. Legg continues to advise against it and tells Michelle that the house is too small for her to give birth in anyway. Ian and Kelvin see Mary in the café and bet against each other to see who can bag a date with Mary first. Sue is annoyed with Ali when she learns he has pawned their jewellery to pay the rent on their new flat. Dot finishes sewing Sharon's carnival costume, but makes a mistake and visits Mary to try and get is sorted. She does not want Ethel to know, but Ethel finds out, as she is also at Mary's, trying to get her own costume fixed that she also messed up. Ian and Kelvin both turn up at Mary's with flowers to try and convince her on a date. Andy then also shows up with an Easter egg for Annie. Naima wants to pay for drinks between her and Simon but refuses to let her pay. She tells him she thinks he is trying to prove that men are the superior gender by not letting her pay. Simon denies this. Michelle talks to Sharon about having a home birth. Den makes a comment about Angie's suicide attempt, which does not impress her. He heads upstairs to say goodnight to Sharon. Sharon tells Den that she has spoken with Michelle, and that they have agreed they think Michelle should give birth in The Vic. Cast Regular cast *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Dr. Legg - Leonard Fenton *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Detective Sergeant Quick - Douglas Fielding *Andy O'Brien - Ross Davidson *Naima Jeffery - Shreela Ghosh *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Tony Carpenter - Oscar James *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Dot Cotton - June Brown *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public, hallway and upstairs flat *23B Albert Square *43 Albert Square - Kitchen *45 Albert Square - Backroom *Launderette *Al's Café Notes *''Radio Times'' synopsis: 'I mean here we are, everybody screaming about the freedom of the individual and a mother can't have her baby where she wants.' *Viewing Figures: 21,400,000 viewers (chart placing unknown). Category:1986 episodes